The Burdens of a Dragon Lord
by Loser with a shotgun
Summary: While on a hunt with a neighboring King, Merlin stumbles across an injured girl who he takes back to Camelot where she can heal. However, there is more to this girl than she says, and with sudden attacks by a mysterious winged creature, Merlin has his hands full. Oh, and he's also fighting his feelings for a certain prat. SLASH MERTHUR MALEXMALE. REVIEWS WELCOME!


**Hello lovelies, this is my very first Merlin Fic, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I've had this idea in my head for awhile now, and I just couldn't let it rot away in my mind. **

**Without anymore delay, enjoy!**

Arthur watched with careful yet determined eyes as three deer emerged from the brush. He smiled when he noticed the one of them was a buck, its antlers standing out against the green forest. The buck graciously walked towards a patch of grass and leaned down to feed, the others following suit.

Carefully he lifted his bow and placed an arrow in the notch. Drawing back his arm he took aim. He was going back to Camelot with a prize.

_Snap_.

The deer snapped their heads up to the sound before they dashed away. Not wanting to lose his prize, Arthur released the arrow only to miss the buck by an inch. Arthur groaned before he turned his head to the source of the sound, but he already knew what it was. Actually, he knew it wasn't a what, but who.

"I swear you are the loudest person alive."

Merlin stopped walking towards Arthur and gave him a confused look.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're footsteps keep scaring off the game, Merlin."

"I'm not that loud." Merlin scoffed taking a step forward.

Arthur noticed an uprooted root and before he could tell Merlin, Merlin's foot caught it and he fell to the ground with a very audible thud. It was quiet between the two before Merlin looked up at the smirking king.

"Do not say a single word."

"I believe I am the king Merlin, and you take orders from me, not the other way around." Arthur said cheekily as he walked over to his manservant and helped him up.

"Yes Sire...just don't tell Gwaine. He'll never let it go."

"What won't I let go?"

"Oh how Merlin just tripped over his own feet in a very _loud_ manner after saying he wasn't very loud." Arthur replied as he walked passed Merlin.

Merlin groaned and turned to face Gwaine, who was now smirking at the warlock. Sometimes, he really hated being friends with Gwaine, and he _really_ hated being Arthur's best friend.

"I thought you were going with Lord Maxwell."

Gwaine looked behind him, making sure Arthur was out of earshot before replying "Percival is with him now. I've been around some rude arses in my life, but that man is a work of art."

"Of course he is, he's only using Arthur for Camelot's forces. The coward wants to use another country's men for his own war." Merlin grumbled.

Gwaine nodded his head "I just hope Arthur realizes this before he agrees to send men over to that land."

"Yeah."

Merlin and Gwaine looked up to the sky as a horn blared, taking notice of the sky changing into a golden yellow.

"Looks like the hunting is done for today."

"Yeah…and it looks like I'll have to get firewood, like always." Merlin sighed.

"Oh I don't think Arthur will-"

"Merlin!" Arthur appeared from behind a tree to point at his servant "Since you made me lose my possible trophy, you'll get more firewood for camp." And with that the King left the two alone.

Merlin looked at Gwaine with a smug, yet annoyed look and Gwaine pursed his lips trying not to laugh.

"Okay, so I was wrong. Do you want some company?"

Merlin shook his head

"No, but thanks for the offer. I'll have the firewood gathered and back at camp before nightfall. Head back so Arthur doesn't get angry at the both of us."

"Alright. See you in a little bit Merlin."

Merlin watched Gwaine's retreating form before he turned his head to the right, scanning the area. He had an uneasy feeling, but he shrugged it off and began collecting firewood for his King.

* * *

><p>As Merlin began his trek back towards the camp, firewood in hand, Merlin felt the uneasy feeling he had felt when he and Gwaine were alone. He didn't want to admit what it was, but it was a feeling he was all too familiar with. The feeling of someone watching him. He stopped and looked behind him, eyes watching the forest carefully.<p>

"Is someone there?" he asked.

When he heard no reply, he began to walk towards camp. This time, he walked faster, wishing he had taken Gwaine's invitation to come along. Ever since Lancelot's death and nearly dying himself, Merlin had been on higher guard, never wanting to feel that scared again. More importantly, he never wanted to witness one of his friends die again. He took a deep breath and tried to rid himself of those thoughts, they were just making him even more paranoid. Thankfully he could hear the sounds of the knights laughing and began to walk at a normal pace. Once he was back, he could actually eat and talk to Gwaine.

_Snap_.

Merlin froze at the sound of a snapping twig, but shook his head and laughed.

"Get a grip Merlin, it was probably just an animal. Heh, maybe it was Arthur's deer. That'd be ironic."

Just as he was about to start walking again, Merlin heard more snapping sounds and what sounded like footsteps. More specifically, a person's footsteps.

"Arthur? If this is a joke, you're not being funny you prat."

_Hello?_

Merlin dropped all the firewood and whipped his head to his left. Was that a voice? No way, he must be imagining things.

_Hello?_

No. Definitely a voice. Merlin lifted his hand up, his eyes wide with both panic and wild. He was prepared to use his magic to defend himself, although he prayed he wouldn't have to with Arthur and the knights being only a few yards away.

_...Please..._

Merlin's eyes widened even more. It was a girl's voice, but something about it made that uneasy feeling from before return.

_Please, help._

Whoever the voice belonged to, they needed help. Merlin debated whether to do as the voice asked, or turn the other way. His mind was made up when the sound of crying reached his ears. _I am either the most noble or the most idiotic warlock alive. _Merlin thought as walked towards the sound, arm still raised to fend off an attack.

The forest had grown even quieter, the crying getting louder as he neared a tree. When he was a few feet from it, he stopped. The crying was coming from the tree and now he could confirm that the voice was indeed that of a girl. Taking a deep breath, he started to walk around the tree.

"Hello?"

The crying instantly stopped and a rustling sound was heard. Merlin continued around the tree.

"I heard crying. Is someone here?"

More rustling was heard as he rounded the tree. His eyes narrowed when nothing was on the other side. He looked around, hand still raised.

"I heard you asking for help, I'm only here for that reason."

_Snap._

Merlin whirled to his left, eyes blazing golden and body tense as he poised his arm at the sound. His golden eyes met with startled green ones. He watched closely as the eyes moved and soon a figure was emerging from around the tree. He was right, it was a girl, a very beautiful one at that. Now that he could clearly see her, he noticed her eyes were a dark green, the kind of green associated with emeralds. Her hair was a dark brown, almost black color. Her clothes were a mess, the left sleeve of her dress was missing and the bottom of her dress was shredded, and she had no shoes on. Her left hand was pressing into her side, most likely an injury. Whatever happened to this girl, it couldn't have been pleasant.

_Please. Help me._

The plea was what made him notice it. The blood dripping from the area she was holding, and it was dripping fast. He watched as she took a step towards him, her right hand reaching out for him before she stumbled and fell towards the ground. Before she could meet the forest floor, Merlin caught her.

"Hey now, I've got you now." Merlin turned his head to the side "ARTHUR!" he yelled.

She was breathing heavily and Merlin took in her injuries. Up this close, he could see bruises forming on her jaw line, but what he was more worried about where the blood was coming from. He carefully removed the hand clenching her side. She had been stabbed...no, more like slashed at based on the way her dress was torn. He moved the torn fabric around the wound away and winced. The wound looked deeper than he had originally thought, not to mention the amount of blood still escaping the wound concerned him as well. Merlin focused his magic to the wound trying to heal it, but to his dismay it had no effect. Merlin bit his lip. _Why isn't my magic working? Damn, the wound must've been caused by an enchanted weapon_ he thought.

"I have to get you Gaius." he muttered. "ARTHUR!"

The sound of shouting knights and his king running from the camp to his location was music to his ears. He turned back to the girl.

"You're going to be just fine. You will soon be in the hands of the Knights of Camelot." he said smiling.

The girl opened her eyes and looked right at him, almost like she was evaluating him.

"Merlin?!"

"Arthur! I'm over here!" replied.

_...s.._

Merlin looked to her again. Her eyes were wide with a mixture of emotions.

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat that?

_...hurts_

"I know it hurts, but soon you'll...wait a minute..."Merlin felt his muscles tense up when he realized her mouth wasn't moving. She was speaking to him through his mind. Is she...is she a druid?

"Did yo-?"

"Merlin!"

Arthur. He was closer to them now. He turned to yell at Arthur again, but a hand grasping his shirt made him look back to the girl. Her eyes were screwed shut in pain, her mouth clenched tightly trying not to cry out.

"It's ok, my friends are coming to help us. Try not to move too much, you'll just make the wound worse…" his words died down as her eyes opened again.

Merlin felt his blood run cold when her eyes changed colors from emerald-green, to silver. She was of magic, and from what he could sense, very powerful. This was bad, even if she was injured, Arthur would never allow her to live. Merlin's head whipped to the left of him when he heard the clanging of armor behind him. To his relief, it wasn't Arthur, but Gwaine.

"There you are Merlin! Are you alright-?"Gwaine stopped when he noticed the girl lying in his arms, more specifically her eyes "Merlin...is she?"

"Druid? No, I don't think so, but she is something of Magic. Where's Arthur?"

"He'll be here shortly." Gwaine replied kneeling in front of Merlin and the girl, grimacing at the blood stained gown "That does not look good Merlin."

"I know, and my magic isn't working. I think it was an enchanted object. Gwaine, I need to get her back to Camelot, to Gaius."

Gwaine's eyes widened "An unknown woman who is related to magic? In Camelot? Merlin, Arthur would find out."

"I can't just leave her Gwaine, look at her." he nodded his head to the woman. She had become abnormally pale, and her breathing more labored. "She'll die without Gaius's help, I don't have the supplies to treat her wounds...Gwaine, help me keep her secret safe...you already keep mine safe."

Gwaine hesitated, studying the now silver eyed girl. His honor wouldn't allow him to leave an injured woman behind, especially with a wound like this. The sound of approaching footsteps and the way the girl's eyes began to slide close decided his mind for him.

"Ok. I'll help." Gwaine got up from his spot and walked into view for Arthur to see "Sire, Merlin has found an injured girl." he called to the king.

Arthur rounded the tree with Percival and Elyan right behind him. Arthur stood next to his manservant, panting, face pulled into a mixture of confusion and worry.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but her wounds are too serious for my, um, inexperience. I need to get her to Gaius in order for her to live." Merlin said, praying the girl's eyes would stay shut and hide her power.

The king knelt down in the spot that Gwaine had been occupying earlier, assessing the wound himself. Merlin would have laughed at the face the king had made if it didn't concern a person's life.

"Lord Pendragon, we cannot leave the hunt for a mere girl, I can feel those stags nearby!"

Merlin glared at the arrival of Maxwell. The man was a cruel, cowardly king. He bit back a snarky reply before he looked back at Arthur. Arthur looked like he was about to throttle the man as well, again, Merlin would have laughed at that face if under different circumstances.

"Sire, I'm not asking you to cut your trip with Lord Maxwell short." He said loud enough for the arse of a king to hear "I'm merely asking your permission for one of the knights to help me get her back to Camelot so Gaius can treat her."

"Alright, take this girl back to Camelot. One of the knights will leave with you. The rest of us will stay here and finish the hunt. Who knows, maybe we can find whoever did this to her."

Gwaine took a step forward "I'll go back with him m'lord."

Arthur nodded and got up in order for Gwaine to help take the girl from Merlin's arms, but before he could touch her, she opened her eyes again. To Merlin's relief, they were back to the green eyes he had seen before. She looked a Merlin again and smiled weakly.

_...nk you._

"You're going to be just fine. Gaius is the best physician in Camelot. But for now, I'll have to stop the bleeding." He replied.

He took the other sleeve of the dress and ripped it from the seams. Merlin heard Arthur give a cry of protest harsh treatment of a lady's dress, but was silenced as Merlin ripped it apart to make a longer, but pathetic excuse for a bandage. He carefully wrapped it around her stomach before he tied it in a knot, the girl shrieking at the sudden pressure.

"Shh, it's ok. Gwaine, I need you to life her up, _carefully_, and when you put her on the horse, make sure she's in a position where she won't get jostled around too much."

The knight did as he was told and cradled the girl against his chest while Percival, who had left as soon as Merlin requested permission to leave, returned with two horses for his friends' travel back home. Gwaine got situated on the horse while Merlin spoke to the king.

"We'll be back home in two days. I hope to return to see she has made it." Arthur said with a bothered expression.

"As do I…Arthur, please be careful of Lord Maxwell." he whispered to the king.

"I know, he's just trying to get on good terms with me in case he needs more forces while his country is at war. I've only put up with him for so long because if his country falls to his enemy, then we may be next on their list to conquer. We cannot go to war so quickly after the incident with Morgana and the Dorocha" Merlin's eyes widened in surprise at the confession and felt his heart tug at the mention of the creatures that made Lancelot sacrifice himself. "Now get going, she won't make it if you keep talking to me."

"Right."

Merlin approached Gwaine and placed his hands on the girl's exposed knee. Her eyes opened and again she smiled kindly, yet weakly at him.

"I'll make sure you get better" he assured her.

"..Thank you." She spoke out loud for the first time, but added something else telepathically that for the second time made his blood run cold.

_Emrys._


End file.
